


Phantom Wolf

by Schuneko



Series: I Love Tropes with Space [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Feminized Adam, Fight for Freedom, Forced Heat, Gladiators, Hannibal rarepair, Heat Sex, Human/Animal Hybrids, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Adam, Oral Sex, Raccoon Adam, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spacedogs, Wolf Nigel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Be good enough and you can win your freedom.Be even better and you get more than you ever thought possible
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: I Love Tropes with Space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516607
Kudos: 22





	1. Are You Not Entertained

**Author's Note:**

> New story to get the muse going again.
> 
> I decided to do more with A/B/O and Adlai Raki 
> 
> Do tell me what you think.
> 
> I hope you Enjoy!

Romana owed it’s continued prosperity in large part to it’s slaves. Often gained through their insatiable need for conquest through devastating war. This also meant Alpha and Omega hybrids fell under ownership of Beta humans jealous of their uniqueness. 

Alpha hybrids were almost always a predator species of animal, and in order to escape their often aggressive tendencies. Romana leaders forced them to fight each other in what they simply called, the Games.

Think of them like a grandiose ultimate fight club. This also kept their people entertained and therefore distracted.

Omegas, without Alphas to protect them. Were used as omegas often were. For them it was merely the same life just different scenery.

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

As he always did before a big match. Nigel tuned out Darko’s excited chatter. He needed to find his center, tap into the energy of a honed killer. The other man owned him, this was an ugly truth. He’d been captured three years ago. The Pure Breed Alphan Wolf was just a slave now, forced into this savagery because he could fight, or at least serve as cannon fodder and die trying. All for Romana’s sick amusement. Only, the encumbered Alphan Wolf turned out to be good at the Games after all. So good, that the more he won, the more money he earned his ‘Master’, and because of this fact. Darko had started to treat him like a hired fighter rather than an owned slave. Nigel now lived like he was a free human hybrid…almost. The Alphan Wolf could still feel the iron ring around his neck like a brand. The plain looking collar signifying him as a slave of Romana to the rest of the world.

His ruthlessness in the Games, had been unfortunately necessary. Now he was feared by all, he had no friends, seeing as the Alpha would undoubtedly end up having to kill them. The omega, or beta sex slaves Darko procured for his rut, always cowered before him at first. They would all leave unharmed, and as sated as he was however. Nigel was brutal in the ring, never out of it. Said omegas/betas were slaves too, and promised to never reveal his true nature.

“Last fight Nigel. Win the Gauntlet of Hell, and earn your freedom. I know you can do it!” Darko cheered. “I admit, I’ll be sad to see my prime money maker go, but you’ve certainly earned your right to be here. I bet for you, go get freedom frate!” The Beta added, slapping him on the shoulder. Effectively breaking through Nigel’s thoughts as the horn to signify the start of the match sounded.

The Alphan Wolf snarled. He knew, with so much riding on this, it wasn’t going to be an easy fight. After everything he’d done to get here however, he wasn’t about to backdown now.

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

Adlai remembered the day the strange man had taken her from her father’s stall. That had been at least a month ago. The strange Beta had kept his promises. She’d been well fed, and cared for, but it felt sinister somehow. Like the good treatment wasn’t really for her benefit at all. The other women living here, mostly betas, never talked directly to her. The young, and rare Omega Racoon decided that was probably best. Never talking aloud meant they might not realize how different she really was. They might not realize they made a mistake when picking Adlai for whatever she was really here for.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of commotion around her. She was led to the giant bath, stripped, and forced into the almost scalding water. A stern faced beta stepped into the room, shouting instructions. The other women scurried around, grabbing this, and that before descending on the Young Omega who was blinking in confusion, and trying to avoid a panic attack.

**~SpDo~**

Her meticulously scrubbed, then decorated body already felt weird enough. Adlai wished they’d given her actual clothes to wear. Foul smelling tonic had been handed to her a few minutes ago. With the guards staring at her, she’d had no choice, but to drink it all. They were forcing her heat then. Honestly, she had guessed a week into her stay why she was probably being treated so well here. The Omegan Raccoon had not had any proof of her suspicions then, but it was a logical conclusion to come to regardless. She, or rather her body was being saved for something, or more likely, someone. Them doing this to her just confirmed it.

Well, at least she’d be so delirious with heat that she wouldn’t know any better. The guards affixed her golden collar to a chain at the head of the bed. The mean beta woman stripped off the thin robe, and all three left shortly after assuring the drink had begun to take effect. Adlai hoped she didn’t have to wait long to learn the entirety of her fate. Waiting was the worst.

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

Blood dripped from his barred fangs as he stared down the alpha. This was it, his last opponent. He’d faced off with at least 10 others, all heavily armed. He’d taken hits, had been sure it was over, but he stood back up every time, and Nigel ended them with his teethe. Only the alphan bear stood in his way now. The hybrid looked more animal than man, and he was sure that wouldn’t be to his advantage. The same fact as always remained the same however. He took the Alpha down he was free. He failed, and he was dead. The Phantom Wolf, The Savage Beast of Romana, bested in his home ring. It was a disgusting thought, and it made him angry. The crowd was deafening, Nigel could tell his opponent wasn’t handling it as well. Maybe they’d messed up after all, and on such a pivotal fight. Gods he could kiss Darko. The asshole beta must have a lot riding on his success. Nigel grinned, he’d thank him by at least making it look good.

He caught the other Alpha’s wince, and struck. His claws sank into flesh, but he was flung aside. The Alphan Bear reared back, roaring as it swiped at the Wolf’s winded form. Nigel dodged at the last, rolling away, and up onto his feet. He let his opponent get a few hits in, he’d have some bruises tomorrow. Nigel played up like he was loosing steam. He had just finished fighting at least ten others to the death after all. In a feigned last ditch effort he crouched low to avoid an attack, and swiped out in turn digging his fully extended claws into the bear’s ankle. The other Alpha roared in pain as Nigel repeated the move on his other ankle. The Phantom Wolf’s final opponent fell, and before the Alphan Bear could orient himself. The Alpha Wolf’s canines sank into its throat, and ripped. Said opponent’s last breath was like angels singing. Nigel, covered in blood, sweat, and dirt reared back. He howled long, and loud, finally. How many had he killed, how many had been friends, how many had begged, and been ignored?

Just for Romana’s entertainment.

Just so he could breathe free air again.

Nigel didn’t even hear Darko’s words, or notice being led to a clean up area. The Wolf blinked as other slaves dragged the bodies of his fallen opponents passed him with little to no care.

“Of all my fighters, who knew you’d be the best Nigel. You’ve made me so much money.” Darko grinned, both knowing he’d ‘tweaked’ more than just this match, not by much, but enough. “I decided to get you something special frate.” Darko added, as he watched the beta slave women help the Alphan Wolf out of his bloodied armor. “Finish up here, the Omega is already waiting in your rooms. You more than deserve this Nigel. Go enjoy some fresh, unspoiled pussy, and I’ll work on getting that blasted collar off of you legally, yeah.” The younger Beta laughed, before turning to leave.

Nigel just grunted, then stopped. Omega? Fresh, unspoiled pussy? Fuck him, how did Darko find a pure Omega when the rest of Romana’s soldiers hadn’t?! More to the point, why hadn’t the Beta just kept said Omega for himself? Nigel wasn’t stupid enough to question it however. Quickly finishing with washing the filth from his body, despite the maids/slaves that were trying to help. The slaves looking at his naked body eagerly. Usually, he’d gladly partake in the ‘extra’ services they obviously wanted to offer, but Nigel didn’t want to wait any longer to get back to his well earned treat.


	2. And When We Met I Knew

Adlai was starting to ache, her sex steadily leaking slick. Plush, untouched pussy preparing itself for a good knotting. She was wearing nothing more than make up, gold bands, and a golden jeweled collar. Loose jewels had also been weaved into her hair. It should have bothered her, but she couldn’t care less about nudity at this point. Her super sensitive, softly rounded ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps. She gulped in anticipation.

The young Omega, still scrambled into the right position on the bed like she’d been told to do. They’d threatened throwing her out many times if she ever behaved badly, after all. Sexual servitude wasn’t good by any means, or anything close to what she had wanted for herself. But it was a far better option than starving on the streets, or being taken by those who would treat her even worse. The Raccoon just hoped the Alpha she was meant for would be at least somewhat kind like they promised.

Adlai was about to find out.

 **~SpDo~**

Nigel could smell the sweet scent of Omega in pre-heat the second he reached the main house. The distracting honey and berry aroma stronger with each step towards his goal that he took. Slave betas scattering away as he walked past. He was purposefully radiating powerful pheromones. Clearly not in a mood to be distracted by them.

He dropped his meager covering, and changed his scent to be more inviting as soon as he closed himself inside his rooms. Walking towards his bed chamber fully nude. Not like he had any reason to hide. The Alphan Wolf couldn’t help it, he growled appreciatively at the lithe, petite, and oh so tempting Omega presenting for him. His scent changed again, flooding the room with his clear arousal. Nigel’s thick cock giving a twitch of interest. She was much younger than the omegas his ‘Master’ usually gifted him with. Darko must have found/taken her just after she presented, maybe even before, and held her for this possibility specifically. The tempting creature was naked, but for gold dust, and jewelry. She was no doubt at least half his age, but an Alpha with a younger Omega was hardly an odd thing. He wasn’t honestly sure what animal she was, but by the smooth glisten of the fur on her back. The Alpha knew she had been treated at least somewhat well up to now.

Her position was perfect for a fast, hard fuck, but this wasn’t a normal victory shag. Nigel really wanted to see who he’d be fucking for the foreseeable future. A heat/rut usually lasted 3 to 4 days after all, and in the end; It would be just as easy for him to satisfy himself as well as her if she turned to her back. “Your cunt is fucking gorgeous darling, but I’d really like to know what the rest of you looks like.” Nigel grinned, fully expecting her to roll over. His teethe flashing as he couldn’t help, but reach out to trail a finger or two almost thoughtfully along the folds of her exposed sex.

She keened with a shiver at his unexpected words, and actions. Honestly, his soft strokes against her previously untouched pussy felt so nice. They definitely helped curb the pain, but were not enough to fully satisfy, and ultimately left her wanting more.

So far, the Alpha Wolf had not only smelled perfect, nor had he just mounted her out of nowhere. But he didn’t seem to wan’t to hurt her either. The Omegan Raccoon was still feeling cautious, but maybe this would be better than she feared. So she blurted, “Did they not tell you my name? Or do you not want to know it? I only ask because it isn’t darling.” Adlai couldn’t stop herself from asking.

Nigel blinked in surprise at her question; omegas didn’t usually speak to him at all. At least not at first, and even when they finally did. The slaves certainly weren’t that bold. In truth, it was kind of refreshing, it made him feel like there was a free human hybrid in his bed, not just a different kind of slave. “Darling is just a fucking term of endearment little one. Yes, you can fucking tell me your name.” The Alpha chuckled, and she nodded, but still didn’t turn over, as he kept stroking her glistening cunt.

“My name is Adlai, Alpha. Um what would you like me to call you?” The Omega asked, still face down on the mattress. Unable to contain the soft moan, or the wiggle of her hips as she continued to enjoy his gentle touch. Almost not wanting to move for fear he would stop.

“My name is Nigel, but Alpha works too.” He growled softly, nudging her side with his muzzle to roll her over, since she didn’t seem inclined to do so herself. She blinked ocean blue eyes up at him. Catching the Alpha Wolf’s dark gaze for a second before looking away. “Fucking gorgeous darling Adlai.” The Alpha Wolf grinned, trailing the curve of his claws from the unoccupied hand down her obviously shimmer dusted skin. She was in no sense fat, or overweight, but she was slightly round, and soft like an Omega fit to be bred should be. The hybrid Raccoon gasped, and arched up into the second touch. Moaning when the Alpha moved to cup her breasts, and tease the obviously sensitive nipples. She didn’t seem to be afraid of him, and it was so nice not to be feared, Nigel didn’t care why.

“I…I’ve never, but I feel so empty…it hurts Nigel.” Adlai whined, not sure what to ask for, or say to get what her body was telling her it needed. The Wolf was handsome, kind, and his scent was calling to her. No other Alpha’s pheromones had ever affected her this much before. She’d only ever met three others, but still. The Omegan Raccoon watched him intently when he pulled his other hand back, fingers tacky with her slick. She moaned again as Nigel grinned, and purposefully slowly licked the viscous fluid from said fingers.

“Don’t worry gorgeous Adlai. I’ll fucking take care of you little one.” The Wolf assured, as he slid down the bed. 

“It makes no logical sense to me, but I…I want you Alpha, your knot is very aesthetically pleasing. I think it will breed me very well, and give us many strong healthy pups.” Adlai stated, her voice barely showing emotion. The way her body writhed, and her scent spiked, was telling to him enough however.

It told him she really did want this, despite the circumstances. Most importantly it told the Alphan Wolf she wanted Him in particular. “Damn fucking right it will, first though, first I’m going to eat that fucking sweet pussy till you scream my name little Omega.” Nigel grinned again, not even stopping to care that she was talking like he’d be her Mate.

He pushed her legs open. His longer tongue softly licking at the slick coating her thighs. She keened at the new sensation, still so far away from where she needed it. Nigel growled playfully, and she quieted. “Fucking delicious darling Adlai.” The Alphan Wolf praised, and she blushed. His mouth moving ever closer to her wet cunt as he continued to lap at the sweet substance.

**~SpDo~**

Adlai cried out when he finally licked along her pussy lips. “Oh! Oh Nigel. Please Alpha…” She half moaned half whined, still not really knowing what she was asking for.

The Wolf just kept his steady pace of licks, enjoying the addictive taste of her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he new, one heat with Adlai was never going to be enough. He never answered her pleas out loud, but he increased his pace when she begged again. His tongue found her clit and two fingers pressed into her slippery sex.

The Omegan Raccoon nearly convulsed, she cried his name like a mantra. His third finger had her cumming, spilling slick over his chin as her thighs trembled, and her toes curled. “Nigel that, that was…”

“That was just the fuckin start darling.” Nigel grinned, licking his lips, before disappearing between her thighs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying.
> 
> Might make it more than 3 chapters, we’ll see how the next one goes


	3. Thoroughbred

He easily saw his fucking gorgeous darling Adlai through three more orgasms. He was glad his full rut hadn’t hit yet. After giving her a second release; Nigel had shown her how to please him while he satisfied her at the same time. The fuckin virgin Omega had been eager to give him pleasure too. The Wolf had lost his careful control only once. Grasping her head in his large hands, as he franticly fucked himself deep into her wet, warm, and soft Omegan throat. Forcing his bulging knot past her tempting cherry lips when it had fully filled. Adlai had just taken it all without complaint. Savoring the taste of his thick, and copious Alphan cum, and even purring as she rhythmically sucked on his substantial dick, her mouth/throat squeezing around it like her cunt would. Only prolonging his orgasm, and feeding her more of his creamy seed.

That was probably when he started thinking of her as His Omega. The Alphan Wolf had simply groaned. Eventually his hold on her head became less intense, his fingers in her hair caressing her silky rounded ears. Making her purr even louder as his turgid flesh stayed locked behind her teethe. Nigel knew Darko must have had plans for her, past this. The golden collar covering her mating glands was a pretty big clue on that front. The Wolf didn’t care, Adlai was going to be his, and Only his. No way was he letting her go willingly. After the Games, he could only hope Darko would be smart about this in the end. She snuffled in her sleep, finally satisfied enough to be able to rest after her fourth orgasm. Nigel pulled fucking His Omega even closer; her petite form practically covered by his larger frame. The Wolf muzzled at her shoulder bellow the jeweled collar. Her intoxicating scent told him It wouldn’t be long now, and she’d be begging to be filled, begging to have her womb stuffed with his cum, and be bred.

**~SpDo~**

Adlai woke up with an ache deep in her abdomen. She was so hot she was sweating, surely ruining the make up they’d used. Nigel was covering her, holding her close, and despite the added heat she didn’t want him to move. Her Alpha, maybe though, maybe he didn’t want to be Her Alpha. She’d have to make sure while she still could, to assure him that it was just the heat talking. The Omega knew what this was, what she was here for. The Alphan Wolf would hopefully want her again for another rut, but she was pretty sure. It was never the intention that Any of her, and Nigel’s times together would end in a mating between them. It made her sad, and even more determined to enjoy his company while she had it.

She arched up, rubbing the soft fur of her back against is fuzzy chest, giving a playful whine. Nigel took a long sniff, the even thicker pheromones making him growl. “I…I need your knot Alpha. P-please Nigel, please fill me.” Adlai begged best she could, despite her tone remaining flat. Trying to further entice him as she kept moving her body. Scared only of his rejection.

She was still new at this after all. 

“My fucking gorgeous Little Omega needs to be fucking bred huh?” The Alphan Wolf grinned as she moved under him, clearly trying to encourage his want. With another smirk like smile he reached down, and back; then began to drag his fingers over her plush pussy lips, the Omega’s ripe cunt already dripping with slick. 

The Raccoon knew it was now or never.

“M-my heat is telling me that I do, yes.” Adlai replied, keening as his now slick digits slipped inside. “Don’t worry Nigel, I um… I don’t expect it will happen, especially not from a forced heat. It’s just something purely heat driven, brainless Omega’s do, begging for things we’re not meant to get, but an Omega in heat isn’t exactly rational.” She added hoping he’d understand that she really wasn’t as naive as she’d sounded yesterday. Sure, Adlai wanted, even hoped for more, but she’d never assume he felt the same. Or demand pups of the Wolf; purely for the purpose of trapping him into a mating that she clearly wasn’t supposed to even have in the first place.

Her tone betrayed no emotions, and it confused Nigel. “So, you don’t really want my pups?” The Alpha growled in question, even as he pushed another finger into her tight sex. He wasn’t really sure why the thought angered him so much.

“I’ve made you angry. That was not my intent.” The Omega whimpered, her anxiety in contrast with her body. She helplessly pushed back, trying to get his fingers deeper inside her aching cunt. Fear clawed its way into her pheromones however, how would he make her pay? Would she get thrown out now? That mean beta women had constantly warned her that she better not upset anyone. 

Nigel smelled the fear in her scent even as she moved. Maybe, probably, not really wanting his pups wasn’t what she was trying to say at all, and he was missing something somewhere. Quickly he reigned in his pheromones, and his previously anger filled scent was seeped through with lust, and desire again. Her body lost tension he hadn’t realized was there. Her jerky movements becoming more fluid, and enticing.

Realizing she had a second chance. The Omegan Raccoon tried again to explain herself, “Alpha I…ohhhh. Oh please...” Adlai started, only to break off into a moan when he began moving his digits inside her slick, and so tight pussy. The Omega shook her head, forcing herself to speak coherently while she still could. “I-I want to spend my heat with You Nigel I really do, even though they forced it specifically for your rut.” She paused, but he said nothing. Not stopping, but slowing the movements of his fingers. She continued. “I also need you to be sure that, despite what I will beg for Nigel. I do know, I know what this is for me. I was taken to be a sex slave Omega. A partner for an Alpha’s rut, not a mate. I’m really happy your my first Nigel, I’ll try to always remember this.” The Raccoon explained. 

Nigel blinked, surprised again by her bluntness. Her monotone betraying nothing.

There was no way in fucking hell he was letting her go on believing she meant so fucking little to him. He gently pulled his fingers free before rolling her over, and sliding them back in. “Not to me, not anymore. I want you to be my fuckin mate Adlai, I want to claim you. I want to see you swelled full of my fuckin pups.” The Alphan Wolf declared, leaning in to kiss her. She gasped when their lips met, opening with little hesitation, and letting his longer tongue lick at her own.

He tasted like he smelled, rich power, crisp apple, and a warmth of home. She moaned into his mouth, as something blunt, and a fair bit bigger than fingers pressed against her sex. Adlai broke away to gasp when he pushed, his thick cock spreading her virgin pussy wide. “Mine! My fucking Omega.” Nigel growled, as his hips steady thrusts, urged his turgid length further, and further into her tight, slick cunt.

“Oh! Oh, please yes Alpha!” The Omegan Raccoon moaned, her soft, petite body arching, and writhing as he started to increase his pace almost instantly after seating himself knot deep in her tight warmth. “So deep, please, please fill me more Alpha.” She cried desperately, her womb still ached, it was so empty.

“You want my fucking cum, I’m going to stuff you so full. I’m no simple measly Alpha little Omega. You’re fucking a Thoroughbred my fucking gorgeous Adlai.” Nigel grinned, as he continued the almost frenzied pace only a heat/rut demanded. Her first release hit, and he fucked her right through it and into another; his knot starting to fill when her cunt clamped down on his stiff dick in rolling waves.

It was two more equally satisfying orgasms, before she felt the Wolf’s substantial knot force it’s way inside. Thick, creamy seed flooded her womb in jets seconds later. The Omegan Raccoon moaned in pure pleasure, she felt impossibly full, and yet only ached for even more. Nigel was still able to move, not as fast, but hard, and steady. Adlai continued to moan his name. As a prime omega she was able to keep up with a thoroughbred alpha’s ruts. Could even say only a thoroughbred alpha would ever be able to sate her completely. When her whole body snapped taught again, more cum joined the first deposit. “Don’t stop, please Alpha more, I can take more. Please, please Nigel.” Adlai half whined half moaned.

The Alphan Wolf growled in delight. Finally, a sexual partner that could handle his often insatiable ruts. Her pussy squeezed, and he forced through. His knot stroking her walls, cum filling her womb until she started to purr. “Look at you my fucking gorgeous Omega, cunt stuffed full of fucking wolf cock, soft little belly fucking swelled with my Alphan seed.” Nigel cooed, yeah Darko wasn’t fucking taking her anywhere. He rocked his knot against those silky walls every so often, just to keep her purring in a haze of pleasure. Both dozing lightly as they waited for his knot to go down or a deeper sleep to take them. 

**TBC...**


	4. Mated

When Adlai woke, her cunt was steadily leaking slick as it ached in emptiness. They must have both succumbed to deeper sleep at some point. Because Nigel had slipped free, and had even rolled away from her. The young Omega huffed, driven purely by her heat, she was bold enough to turn her hopeful Mate back over. The young Omega Racoon took her Alpha Wolf’s admittedly impressive cock in hand. First, she licked then sucked at the spongy, glistening tip till the length started to fill. All while trying to ease the ache she felt as well by stroking her own fingers along her plush pussy lips. 

The Wolf slowly woke to a soft, wet mouth around his cock, and a moaning Omega in distress. “Keep sucking darling, but come sit that slick dripping cunt on my face. I feel like eating your fucking pussy for breakfast.” Nigel grinned, and the Racoon hybrid all too eagerly complied with the Wolf’s request. He groaned when Adlai took him further, and further into her mouth as her knees settled beside his head. The Alpha fighter was careful to not use his claws when he held her thighs to ground them both, his long tongue reaching ever deeper into her dripping pussy while he continued to happily swallow her delicious slick. 

She momentarily released his now spit covered alphan dick to cry out, “Oh, oh yes Nigel please.” Adlai begged, giving a little wiggle of her hips when his tongue began to thrust into her with a more precise rhythm. Soon his own hips mimicked said tongue. Forcing his thick cock even farther down her receptive throat. The omegan raccoon was lost; loving the feel of her Alpha filling her. Adlai orgasmed when his knot popped, and pushed past her teeth. Stretching her mouth full of his turgid flesh while spilling copious amounts of cum down her throat. She swallowed reflexively as her cunt pulsed in waves, which just hauled him over again, and she of course followed. 

Nigel couldn’t stop himself when he covered two fingers in her slick, then pushed them past her rim. “Soo fucking tight my little Omega.” The Wolf praised, before he continued to lap at her still contracting pussy. Another wave of slick gushing out as he did. The Alpha decided he was going to play more with her fucking delectable ass, since she seemed to respond to it so well. 

**~PW~**

Someone had been leaving food, and water for them while they rested between rounds. The Alpha honestly hated the idea of whoever it was, getting an eyeful of his mate. He understood however, the need for his Omega to eat, and stay hydrated just the same. The Wolf loved that she rode his thick cock even as he fed her from the plate of fruits, fine meats, and cheeses. Adlai purred when she licked the juice from her Alpha’s fingers. “You look so fucking good full of my dick my beautiful Omega.” Nigel approved, flexing his hips up, and growling in delight when she leaned in to kiss him. 

“Can I really be yours?” The Racoon asked when the kiss broke, adding. “I want to be yours Nigel, my Alpha.” She sat up again, starting to really ride him now. She covered the hands at her waist with her own, going even harder. Then Adlai guided one of those hands up to play with her smaller breasts. Making the Wolf think of how she’d look swelled with his pups. Adlai gasped when his hips started to buck up in earnest. “Oh! Oh! Yes, Alpha…Just like…Oh!” She cried out in pleasure. Not minding when the Wolf’s knot pushed right into her still tight cunt, and locked them together like this. 

**~PW~**

Rest, eating, and fantastic sex went on for another two days. Neither of them wanting to admit they’d have to face the real world sooner, or later. 

Adlai presented for him. She didn’t have an aching need, she just wanted to. “Please Alpha.” The Racoon begged, wiggling her hips to entice him.

“Haven’t had enough of my cock yet?” Nigel smirked, oh he was going to give it to her, but he was enjoying this. He reached out, and trailed fingers over her slick drenched cunt. She was very much aroused. Digits now covered in the substance, he dragged them over her still truly un-penetrated pink pucker. Sure, he’d filled her hole with fingers, mimicked real fucking, but he’d never put his actual cock in her ass. 

“You can, you know. Please put your thick um cock in my ass Alpha. I know you want to.” The Omega continued; voice still flat. Only the slick, and her enticing scent telling him she really wanted him to. 

Nigel didn’t even hesitate, her back arching as he fit two fingers past her rim. “I’m going to fuck your tight hole so fucking hard my little Omega.” The Alpha purred, his fingers starting to move inside her. “Play with your empty cunt while I prepare your hole for my thick alpha cock.” The Alphan Wolf instructed, using his free hand to bring one of her hands to her damp pussy. She moaned as her fingers worked her sex while he added another of his slick digits beside the other two. 

When he added a fourth finger, she was close to begging, and she did. “Please Alpha! Please fill me with your cock! I want it, please I want your um alpha cock in my um ass so bad!” Adlai moaned helplessly, trying to make her words sexy because she knew her tone wouldn’t change. She knew her begging had worked when something large, and blunt nudged at her relaxed rim. The Racoon gasped when the Wolf’s cock, lubed with her slick, started to press inside. 

Nigel wasn’t surprised to encounter resistance despite his preparations. Even four of his thicker fingers didn’t entirely match the width of his thoroughbred alphan dick. Suddenly the warm channel relaxed, and his length slid inside to the root. She moaned louder, feeling her inner walls stretch to hold him. “Oh fuck! Soo Fucking tight! Gods I feel like my knot could pop right now. It’s not your pussy, but fucking damn my little Omega I’m gonna fill you with seed till my cum swells your soft belly either way.” The Alpha promised then started to thrust. 

The Prime Omega gasped, his rhythm was strong, his impressively large alphan cock so deep. She he felt almost too full, despite her wet cunt being empty. “Oh! Oh Nigel, my Alpha! Please more, fill me more.” Adlai cried, fucking back onto him even as he bucked into her round ass. She ended up pushing right onto his knot which his thrust only forced further past her rim. The puckered ring nestled around the intrusion, and locked his cock deep inside her hot silky walls. She reared back onto her knees so her back was against his furry chest. 

Somehow, despite being unable to separate, Nigel could still thrust, and thrust he did. The new position allowing him to finger fuck her pussy while he forcefully continued to rub his length against her tight inner walls. He was sure the only reason his Omega hadn’t passed out was the fact she was Prime. He felt like he was continuously bucking up as he shot cum in rope after thick rope into her ass. “Yes, my fuckin perfect little Omega! Take all of your Alpha’s cum.” The Wolf enthused, holding her slight form tighter, suddenly wrenching the wide but thin golden collar from her neck with ravenous jaws. The weak metal gave all to easily, dropping to the floor with a dull clatter. 

Adlai was too delirious with each orgasm hitting like a freight train that she didn’t realize what had happened. Suddenly she felt Nigel licking her barred bonding gland. The Racoon heard him hiss ‘Mine!’, her hand clenched in his hair practically keeping his head in place. “Yours! Yes! Yours Nigel, my Alpha! Claim me please!” The Omega cried, feeling even more cum fill her already stretched hole. 

Something snapped in the Thoroughbred Alpha’s mind, and he clamped his jaws into her shoulder. Bonding her to him for life. Sharp teethe sank into the gland, the tang of her blood exploding on his tongue. The Wolf thrust hard, and he’d already filled her with so much spend, that dribbles of the creamy seed were leaking past his knot. 

She couldn’t stop the whimper at the sting of the almost savage bite. Only to purr when he released his jaws to lick, and soothe the wound. He continued to tease her stiff clit, hips bucking, pushing his length deeper till her hole clamped so hard, he couldn’t move through it. “Nigel, I’m so full, so full, and yours. Next time please fill my slick cunt Alpha.” Adlai moaned as she felt her hole pulsing around his thick hard cock.

The Alphan Wolf’s hand smoothed over her soft belly just waiting to swell with his pups. “Mmmm gonna fucking stuff your sweet pussy full, don’t you worry my fucking little Omega Mate.” Nigel hummed, even if he couldn’t fully thrust, he could still rock. “Gods your ass is so fucking tight.” He praised, even as he turned them to lay down on their sides so they could be more comfortable. Both of them ignoring what the next day would probably bring. 


End file.
